A New
by OUATLover28
Summary: Once little Princess Natalia is orphaned by her father, the King of the Silver Kingdom, she is delivered to live with her god-mother - the infamous Evil Queen.
1. Chapter 1

The trade between the Silver Kingdom and the White Kingdom had escalated into a war. The Silver Kingdom had been prosperous at a point, Queen Regina's trade ensured that. But once she stopped trading, they began to become poor and the White Kingdom grew angry that the smaller Kingdom had, in their poorness, refused to continue trading. These events lead to the War of the Kingdoms.

On the battle field, Princess Natalia's father, the King Johnathan of the Silver Kingdom, fought. The princess was still a child, only three winters old, and still wasn't able to wrap her head around the idea of a war. She only knew that something bad would happen. The King had locked his beloved little girl in a hidden away room, guarded by his finest guards. If he were to die on the battle field, the Princess would have to live with her god-mother – Queen Regina. Honestly, he didn't want the Queen to be his child's god-mother. Not after she ended the trade with him. It was her fault that this War was happening, it would be her fault if he orphaned his motherless-child due to his actions in the War. He was angry with Regina, as he knew that the chances of him dying were high. The White Kingdom's army was stronger than his, and the soldiers would be heavily rewarded if it was their sword that cut through him. That's how his life ended. A recognizable soldier had come charging after The King, his own soldiers pushed aside by this single one. The blade went right through him, and it hurt, but not as much as knowing that he would never get to make it back to his daughter for tea.


	2. Chapter 2

Three nights after the King's death, and the Princess was already leaving the castle. The Kingdom was being taken over by King Johnathan's younger brother, Harold, and he had no interest in Natalia.

After saying goodbye to her Nanny, Natalia was set up in a carriage along side her father's most trusted guard Peter. The journey to Queen Regina's castle was a long one, and the toddler princess found herself asleep less than an hour into the trip. Peter was ready to greet the Queen and hand over the little girl, he would be sad to let her go.

The carriage pulled in front of the castle doors, and Regina was already waiting with her valet at her side.

"Your Majesty," Peter greeted as he bowed his head in front of the woman, "the child has fallen asleep. I can wake her, if you wish?"

"Nonsense, let the child sleep. I will simply take her." Regina nodded as she walked past Peter, eager to take Natalia inside. The sorceress opened the carriage doors with a mere flick of her wrist and revealed a sound asleep toddler. Natalia was wrapped in a woolly white blanket, but underneath Regina could see a beautiful white dress peaking out. After staring in awe for a few moments, the woman bent into the carriage and lifted Natalia into her arms as she made her way back into the palace.

"My Queen, with all due respect, I don't think taking this child in is best." Henry said as he followed his daughter into the castle.

"Why not? I am her god-mother, after all. Jonathan trusted me with his child, he wanted me to have his child. I am fulfilling his wishes, daddy." She said, trying to dismiss the topic. She knew that this might not be the most stable home for a child, especially one as young as Natalia. Regina had just come back from a journey of her own, she had just resumed her magic lessons with Rumplestiltskin.

"That may be, but you haven't gotten your powers under full control yet. What if you accidentally hurt her?" Henry continued, not noticing his daughters agitation growing.

"Enough. I am not new to magic, daddy. I know how to control it. Now, please leave. I have things I need to attend to." She looked down at Natalia and than back at her father. He bowed before leaving.

Regina walked into her bedchambers with a smile. It was nice to have a child in her arms, it felt...good. Regina gently set Natalia on her bed so that she could get a better look at her. She quickly unwrapped the blanket around the child to reveal her little arms. After looking outside, Regina guessed that this was around the time Natalia would eat dinner. She would have to wake her up for this.

"It's time to wake up, sweet little one." Regina cooed as she wiped some hairs out of Natalia's face, hoping the action and her voice would be enough to wake her up. Hazel eyes flashed around the room, searching for something familiar and when they found nothing they landed on Regina.

"Hello, Natalia. I'm your new mommy."

 **Sorry about the short length of the first two chapters, I'm just trying to get used to writing like this :)**

 **Don't forget to follow and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone!**

 **I'm sorry to say that I wont be continuing this story, BUT I will be starting another one soon. Since school is starting, I wont be able to update as often (not that I updated that often anyways, lol), but I will be trying to update every Saturday or every other Saturday depending on how busy I am. If I find myself in an extremely busy situation, I will tell you guys.**

 **Thank you so much!**

 **OUATLover28**


End file.
